Nalu fanfic: The wolf pack
by Frozenflower158
Summary: Lucy is a 17 year old girl and has a special gift but she conceals it because in the inside she thinks she's a monster and she thought that she would be forever alone since never seen anyone else just like her. Natsu is a 18 year old boy that has the same special gift as Lucy and he isn't the only one since he is their leader. What would happen if these two were to meet?
1. chapter 1

**I was thinking about writing a nalu werewolf fanfic for a while and now here it is if you guys want me to continue this fanfic plz tell me or just vote and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **(Edit: this is also on wattpad and I kinda edited it so it can be a bit better)**

 **LUCY'S P.O.V**

"Ms. Lucy! It's time to wake up!" I groaned and covered my face with my pillow.

"Five more minutes!" I yelled.

My blanket was soon pulled away from me and I uncovered my face and started frowning.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lucy but your father won't be to happy if your late to school." Said Ms. Spetto as she looked at me sternly.

I huffed and looked at the cieling, thinking. _I_ _honestly don't care what my father thinks anymore.._ I thought but when I looked at Ms. Spetto I couldn't help but sigh in frustration.

"Fine I'll get up" I mumbled.

"Thank you Ms. Lucy" Ms. Spetto smiled and walked out of my room

"Yeah yeah..." I started walking towards my closet to get some clothes until Ms. Spetto came back and bowed.

"Ms. Lucy, your driver is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you Ms. Spetto" I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and then walked out my room.

I sighed, _why do I feel like something bad is going to happen..._

I put on my clothes and sniffed around my surroundings but I just shook my head, _this is very unladylike like of you Lucy.. Listen to what papa told you._ I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, "What am I doing trying to convince myself as if I'm _normal_..." I mumbled.

 ** _~~~At School~~~_**

I was walking inside my classroom but I was attacked into a bear hug.

"LU-CHAN!"

"Oh hey Levy!" I hugged her back, She let go of me and smiled.

"I heard there is a new guy coming here" I raised an eyebrow by how she was looking at me but shrugged it off.

"Really?" She nodded but before she could say anything else the bell ringed so we went inside our classroom and sat down in our seats.

"Okay class we have a new student here today, please introduce yourself to the classroom." A tall salmon hair guy walked in and looked around the classroom.

"Hey my name is Natsu Dragneel and its nice to meet you all..." He locked eyes with me for a moment but I turned away blushing, _Why is my heart beating so fast!_ I mentally yelled at myself as I tried to calm myself down.

"Natsu you will be sitting next to Lucy, Lucy please raise your hand so that Natsu here knows exactly where you are" My teacher called out so I slowly raised my hand, _why am I so nervous!_

The guy smirks at me and started walking towards me.

"Nice to meet you _mate_ " Natsu stared at me up and down quickly and grinned as he looked ahead but I just stared at him confused.

 _Mate?_ I thought but I shrugged it off as I tried to pay attention to the lesson but this Natsu guy is making me feel so weird it's hard to focus.

 ** _~~~Lunch~~~_**

I was sitting next to Levy in the cafeteria just talking about some random stuff until she brought up the new kid.

"Sooo... Do you like the new guy~" I just stared at her shocked.

"W-What!" I yelled out as I blushed bright red, _Why the hell am I feeling like this!?_

"Oh come on, you got admit that he is pretty cute and you guys would make a really cute couple" Levy smirked at me and nudged my arm with her elbow while giving me that weird look of hers.

"Levy we just met why would I want to date him?" I said as I ate my brownie trying to ignore my rapidly beating heart.

"Well at least get to know him better" Levy pouted but I just shook my head, "I honestly don't know why you think I like him.." I mumbled as I took another bite of my brownie.

Then we saw Natsu walking towards us.

 _Dang it why is my heart is beating so fast again!_ I could already feel my face heating up agains and I could already see Levy grinning at me, "That's why I think that you like him Lu-Chan" I just shushed her as I looked at Natsu.

"H-Hey Natsu..." I smiled at him.

"Hi Lucy" He smiled back at me.

"I'll go and leave you guys some alone time~" Levy said as she walked away giggling.

 _Really Levy..._ I thought as I stared at Levy walk away with a I-Will-Get-You-Back look.

"Lucy do you know what I am?" I looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean?" He just shook his head and looked away rather disappointed.

"Never mind but just know that your one of us" I was going to ask what he meant by that as well but he left before I could say anything else.

 _What did he mean by that? Wait he doesn't mean... Does he know what I am?_ I thought for a second and chuckled at my own silliness, _I might just be exaggerating.._

 ** _~~~After school~~~_**

I was walking home all nervous, _What if he does know that I am a werewolf but wait he said that I'm one of them is he a werewolf too and doesn't that mean there is more of my kind?_ But just thinking that made me feel a bit more less.. Lonely.

I was so deep into thought that I didn't notice that I was now in a forest.

 _Dang it this is the second time this happen to me.._ I huffed and started looking around trying to figure out where I came from but I soon stopped when I heard growling.

"W-Who's out there!" I felt like someone was watching me so I turned around but I couldn't see anyone.

"Leave..." A deep voice growled out.

When I looked at where the voice came from I saw a huge wolf coming towards me that had black fur.

"Why are you in our territory! Now leave before I rip you to shreds!" The wolf growled at me, I stared at him and saw that he was _way_ taller than me so I started backing away slowly.

"I-I didn't mean too." Then a gray wolf went in front of me and growled at the black wolf.

"Gajeel she is the Alpha's mate so back off!" The gray wolf growled at the black wolf which seems to be named Gajeel.

Gajeel's ears went down in submission.

"Yes Beta" So _he's the beta, but who's the alpha..?_

When I was thinking I didn't notice that I was now in mid air, I looked up and I saw that the big gray wolf holding me up by my shirt.

"Hey put me down!" I growled at him to which he chuckled to.

"Heh, I knew you were one of us" My eyes went wide by what he said.

"Wait how did you know?"

"Duh you don't smell like any regular human and even though you kinda smell like them you can never hide that wolf scent from another wolf" The gray wolf said which made me freeze but I quickly shook it off.

"Hmph! Well since your pretty much taking me somewhere against my own will at least tell me your name" He looks at me for a second then huffed.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and its nice to meet you Lucy Heartfilia" I raised an eyebrow at him, "And how the hell do you know my name?" I growled.

"The Alpha talked about you today" I started to get annoyed, _who the hell is this Alpha.. And how does he even know me._

"Ok, can you put me down now.." But Gray just gave me look.

"You won't run away?"

"I won't run away.." I glared at Gray but he just kept being so god persistent, "promise.." I bared my teeth at him but I held myself back.

"Yes Gray, I promise that I won't run away so can you _please_ let me down" He stared at me for a second but let me go but bent down at the process.

"Get on" I shook my head.

"Like hell I would get on" Gray looked at me and huffed in frustration, "I may as well grab you like how I was doing earlier.." As soon as he said that I quickly hopped onto his back ready to go.

"Hold on tight" Gray said, I did as he said and he started running really fast with Gajeel by his side.

 _How is he so fast!_ I thought amazed when we past through many trees and rocks but he suddenly stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Shhh" I saw two black wolves not that far from us sniffing around and I heard both Gray and Gajeel growl from the sudden intruders, and I wouldn't blame them since we werewolves are very protective over our territory.

"They came from the dark pack" Gray mumbled as he watched the two intruders closely.

I heard a growl behind us and I looked at Gajeel and saw that he was furious.

"Why are they here!" Gajeel growled and Gray growled at him.

"Shut it Gajeel" Gray growled lowly.

"C'mon Gray we can take them down" Gajeel started walking a bit closer towards the other two wolves but Gray quickly pulled on his fur.

"Yeah, but we have the Alpha's mate if she gets hurt we both will be punished" Gray mumbled and Gajeel stopped in his tracks and sighs.

"Fine lets go then" Gajeel mumbled as he started sneeking away with Gray right behind him

 _ **~~~At the pack village~~~**_

I got off of Gray and when I turned around to ask him a question but I quickly stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that he was now in his human form and so was Gajeel.

My jaws went wide, _they are hot!_

"Like what you see~" Gray laughed but I blushed bright red when I got caught looking.

"S-Shut up!" I looked around and their pack den was beautiful and there was a lot of werewolfs there too either in their human or wolf form and there was many beautiful buildings around the area.

"Wow..." I said in awe.

"Pretty cool huh" Gray said, I nodded.

"C'mon we have to take you to our Alpha." Gajeel mumbled still clearly mad that he couldn't beat the two intruders from earlier.

"Who is the Alpha?" Gajeel and Gray smirks.

"You'll see" They both said, I frowned as we started walking in the pack village and a lot of wolves was either glaring or growling at me.

After some time of walking through the pack village we then stopped in front of a big house.

"Is this the Alpha's House?" I asked and both Gray and Gajeel nodded.

"Yeah, go on we will wait here right Gajeel" Gray said but when Gajeel didn't say anything back Gray ended up elbowing him in the gut.

"Fuck! Yeah alright..." Gajeel growled.

I smiled at them and when I turned around to look at the door I took a deep breath and went inside.

Once I went inside I just looked around amazed, It was so beautiful I walked around the house but then a cat that had blue fur walked up to me and I crouched down to pet it.

"Hey little guy" I said as I pet him behind his ears.

"Prrrrrrrr" The cat leaned into my hand but he suddenly ran into a room making a big clash sound but when I heard that I went after him to make sure he okay but it was kinda dark inside the room.

"Hello _mate_ ~" I looked around but I still couldn't see a thing but I did catch a glimpse of something pink.

When I saw it I couldn't help but ask, "Is that you Natsu?"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and tomorrow I'll try to update more chapters so until than...**

 **Stay tune~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy**

 **Lucy's P.O.V**

"Natsu is that really you?" I walked further into the dark room and tried to look for the light switch but instead I was hugged from behind.

" _Mate_ ~" As I felt the person's arms tighten around my waist I started to feel my face heat up.

"W-What are you doing?!" I tried to get out of the persons tight grip but he just held on to me even tighter.

"Stay put" The person said in a dominant voice and when he said that I stood still afraid that he'll do something to me, "Good girl" When I heard that I growled by how he was treating me.

 _He's pretty much treating me like a dog!_ I thought as I turned around to look at at the person but the room was still pitch dark so it was kinda hard for me to see who it was.

"Argh! Where is the light switch!" I yelled out as I still tried to get out of the persons tight grip.

"Aye!" Then the light turned on.

 _Who turned on the light?_ I thought, I turned to the direction where I heard 'Aye' but I just saw the blue cat from earlier.

"Lucy! don't ignore me~" I looked down and blushed bright red when I saw that it was Natsu and when he was snuggling closer towards me I started glaring at him.

"Let go of me Natsu!" I yelled out.

"No..." Natsu mumbled but then Gray and Gajeel came busting in.

"What happen Lucy? are you okay!" Gray yelled but stopped when he stared at Natsu and me, "I see that you both are having fun.." Gajeel turned around about to walk away until I managed to reach for a book and threw it at him.

"It's not like that you idiot!" I growled, "What the hell!" Gajeel yelled back as we glared at each other.

"Okay, okay! Now please.." I stare at Natsu and than looked back at both Gray and Gajeel, "Help me!" When I said that Natsu hugged me even tighter.

Before any more problems can happen we all froze when we heard something, I looked down and saw that Natsu was snoring loudly but I just stared at him shocked. _Wait he can't be.._

I poked his forehead but he just moved his head in response.

"HE'S ASLEEP!?"

 _~~~Time skip:10 minutes later~~~_

"It took 10 minutes just to let get him off me" I huffed and stared at Natsu with a look to kill but sadly I couldn't kill him even if I wanted too.

"To be honest, he's the reason why we know you" Gray looks at Natsu and then stares at me and smirks, "He really does talk a lot when he's asleep and he mostly talks about you" Gray grinned when he saw my reaction.

My face as red as a tomato by now but I looked away so that they couldn't see it.

"Wow... That's pretty sweet... And kinda creepy at the same time..." I mumbled but both Gray and Gajeel laughed.

"Lucy~" Natsu mumbled but since I heard him say my name I looked down and stared at his sleeping features, _he actually looks pretty cute when he's sleeping..._ I smiled

"What? are you falling for the salamander already" Gajeel grinned but I just glared at him, "What about you Gajeel don't you have a special someone" I said as I crossed my arms and crooked an eyebrow at him but by my surprise he ended up he blushing.

"Ohhh Gajeel who's that special someone~" _I know I just met him and all but its already too easy to tease him!_ I giggled when Gajeel turned his head so that I couldn't see his already red face.

"You are _so_ lucky that your the Alpha's mate..." Gajeel mumbled.

"W.. What's happening" Natsu yawned out as he rubbed his eyes, We all froze and started turning around slowly to look at Natsu.

"Wait..." Natsu said as he started sniffing the air.

"Lucy...?" He turned around to look at me and I just smiled at him shyly, "Lucy!" He ran up to me and hugged me tightly against his chest. _Not this again!_

"Lucy... Why do you have Gray's scent on you..." Natsu growled as he stared down on me,

"Well-" before I could even finish answering his question Natsu started yelling at Gray.

"What the hell Gray don't touch what's mine!" Natsu growled at him, _Mine!?_

"I belong to no one!" I pushed Natsu away from me and glared at him but Natsu looked back at me and grins, he then turned his head to look at Gray and Gajeel again.

"Can I talk to Lucy... _Alone_ " I saw that both Gray and Gajeel hesitated but nodded and left.

 _Don't leave me!_ I cried out mentally hoping that they could hear me.

"Lucy..." I turned around to look at Natsu but the next thing I knew he was hugging me again but not like earlier it was way much more gentle.

"I've missed you..."

I crooked my head in confusion.

"What do you mean, how can you miss me if we just met..." He pulled away from me but held on to both of my shoulders.

"You don't remember me, don't you..." He said as he hid his eyes under his bangs.

"Umm..." _I am so confused, what is he talking about!?_

He lets go of me and sighs, "I guess it's true than..."

"What's true...?" I stared at Natsu but when I saw a pained expression on his face my heart clenched at the sight.

"They erased your memories" I stared at him shocked.

"What are you talking about?" I closed my eyes and held my hand on top of my forehead trying to process everything that has happened to me today.

"Calm down, and to answer your question I knew you since I was 6 and you were 5 and if I remember correctly they took you away from me..."Natsu mumbled the last part but I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him closely, _now that I think about it... He does look pretty familiar, as if I've know him before.._

"Well I guess you should sleep, you must be tired after what you've gone through..." Natsu said making me snap out of my thoughts.

"I guess so..." I mumbled, _but I'm still so confused.. I have so many questions to ask him._

"You can sleep in my room for tonight besides, I need to do stay up tonight for the pack meeting" I nodded.

I got on his bed and laid down covering myself with his blankets and once I got into a comfortable position he walked towards me leaned over and kissed my forehead and smiles at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Luce.."

 _Luce.. So familiar.._

I stayed up a bit to see Natsu leave and once he did I slowing started falling asleep.

 _ **flashback**_

" ** _It's time to wake up Luce~" A boy called out as he tried to wake me up._**

 ** _"Aye!"_**

 ** _"5 more minutes!" I groaned as I covered myself with my sweet warm comfortable blankets._**

 ** _"C'mon lushee!" I felt a little figure on top of me trying to pull the blankets off._**

 ** _"Don't you want to spend time with me Luce" The young boy whined which made me giggle so I uncovered myself and_** ** _sat up and hugged the boy._**

 ** _"Of course I do Natsu!"_**

 ** _I pulled away from him and gave him a pair of my best puppy eyes._**

 ** _"But can I at least sleep for five more minutes" I pouted at him._**

 ** _Natsu sighs but gave me his signature toothy grin soon after,_** ** _"Ok Luce, but only five more minutes" I nodded and_ _laid back down._**

 ** _But when Natsu was about to leave I grabbed his wrist._**

 ** _"Umm, c-can you sleep with me..." I blushed out of embarrassment, Natsu_** ** _blushed as well but smiles at me._**

 ** _"Ok" He lays down next to me as_** ** _our small cat lays down inbetween us._**

 ** _He hugs both me and our small cat closely against him._**

 ** _"Remember only five minutes" I nodded as I snuggled closer towards them both, 'I love you Natsu.. Happy...'_**

 ** _Natsu chuckled by my action kisses my forehead and falls asleep._**

 ** _end of flashback_**

"Lushee~" I wake up and turn around to look at the small blue cat and smile at him.

"Good morning Happy" Happy's eyes widen in shock but it quickly softened, "You remember me!" He said as he hugged and I hugged him back

"Where's Natsu?" Happy pulls away from me and stares at me thinking, "I think he's still at the pack meeting"

"Oh..."

"You likeeee him~" Happy purred which made me blush.

"Shut up.." I mumbled.

I than sat up and got off of the bed and started heading outside.

"Where are you going Lushee?" I turned my head to look at him, "I'm going outside to look around."

"I'm going with you!" He flys over to me and sits on my shoulder.

"You can fly?" I stared at him shocked, "yeah now let's go!" Happy grinned.

I shrugged it off and walked out the door.

 ** _~~~Outside~~~_**

 _Wow..._ I looked around in awe.

We were only walking around the pack den for four minutes and already I'm amazed by how beautiful it looks, but it was kinda awkward since a lot of people were either giving me a weird look or just trying to get away from me.

"Why is everyone avoiding me?"

"Duh, their scared of you" Happy said as he too looked around the pack village.

"Why are they scared of me?"

"If you haven't noticed you have Natsu's scent all over you, it's pretty much like a warning for the other wolves to back off."

"To back off huh..?" I kept looking around and stopped once I saw flash of pink.

"Natsu!" I yelled out but froze when every female wolf started glaring at me.

"Hey Luce!" He said as he runs towards me ignoring the other female wolves that tried to get his attention.

"How was the meeting?"

"Urgh, don't get me started..." Natsu huffed in frustration but grinned, "At least I have you to look forward to when I get home, just another reason for me to come home early!" Natsu grinned as I just blushed.

"You really are straightforward.." I mumbled so that he couldn't hear it but I quickly calmed myself down and stare at him.

"Natsu I want to ask you something"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Why couldn't I remember you?"

 **Who erased Lucy's Memories? And who took Lucy away from Natsu? But** **other than that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update more tomorrow but until than...**

 **

Stay tune~

**


End file.
